Revenge
by imobsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: After Light dies, he becomes a shinigami, and obtains his very own death note. Revenge is the first thing on his mind. With the shinigami eyes, and death note in hand, the human world will become his own. Nothing will be able to stop him. Right?
1. Prologue

No, I couldn't die. Not after this, not after all my efforts. I couldn't die. But there I was, laying on the cold, hard steps, exhausted and bleeding, in such a horrid state. A god, a god cannot die. So therefore, I realised, I could not-

"Ryuuk?" I stared at my death god curiously, as he was looking over me quite strangely.

"Light?" I nodded slowly. Then a faint memory seemed to light in the back of my mind, an idea, dull at first, but slowly growing clearer. Was it possible? No, it couldn t be. It wasn t possible, was it? Could it really Could it really be that that I was dead? I got up slowly, the idea making my mind reel, and slowly took in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar and baron land, filled only with sand and bones as far as I could see on the distant horizon. I looked at my arm, scrawny and pure black. There was no way, the note said it was impossible!

"Ryuuk, is this real?" He nodded.

"I never expected that." Ryuuk laughed a bit. "Never heard of this happening before." He seemed as surprised as I was. He had realized what I had now.

"So, I'm right? I'm really a death god?" After owning a Death Note, the matter of where I would end up after I died had been as much as mystery to me as it was to Ryuuk, but it had seemed as if becoming a death god was out of the question. I looked down to where my legs once were. Like my arms, they were now a solid, inky black, with my feet like claws of a raven. Most of my bruises had seemed to heal, but scars remained. I had a scar over my left eye, and some of my skin on my face had completely gone, only my skull remaining. The most noticeable change, though, was that I had wings. They were much like Ryuuk's.

"Well, whatever happened, you're a death god now." Ryuuk told me. I contemplated this, the idea and all it meant, and slowly, a wide grin stretched across my lips. Near had no chance. Nobody did. I would have my own death note soon, and then-

"Whoa there," Ryuuk said cautiously, seeming to understand my thought process somewhat. "I think you should see the old guy about getting a death note before you start thinking about going to the human world and killing people." I frowned slightly. But he was right, I needed a death note first.

"Where should I go then?" I asked Ryuuk. He motioned me to follow him. So I did so, and within only a minute I was in front of the leader of the death gods. The King of Shinigami. I noticed two girls, human-like shinigami, stood on either side of him. One completely ignored me, while another gave a sweet smile. I was almost distracted by them, before immediantly returning my attention to the king. His large demeaning appearance intimidated me just slightly. However, I was able to speak.

"I am-"

"It's the boy I spoke of, father." The girl who was smiling earlier finished for me. "Light Yagami." The King opened his eyes, and stared into mine, as if he could read my mind, my soul, it was a pircing stare. "Remember, I used the-"

"Quiet, Aimi." The girl shushed immediantly at his command. "Get him his death note." She rushed away, into the halls of the ruined castle. I stood ther for about a minute, waiting, before she came back. The girl, upon coming back from the hallways of the castle, raced up to me and handed me the death note.

"One thing, Light, I want you to come back here after you're done with the human world today. I want you to come alone, without," She pointed to Ryuuk and made a face. "Him."


	2. About Reviews

Reviewing Rules:

1. You may complement my stories, but don't simply say 'your story is amazing!' I like to know what is good about my story, or what you particularly liked about it. Include your favorite line, character, or WHY you like my story.

2. You may not like my story. If you hate it, then that's fine. I'm not going to force you to like it. However, you can still review. Just make sure you don't say anything like 'I hate your story!'. I would prefer you tell me your views on my story, and why you don't like it. These reviews actually turn out more useful than reviews from people who like my story. Why? Because if you don't like it, then mistakes or bad writing is easier to spot. And, if you tell me, I can improve my story so that more people will like it!

3. If you take 15-30 minutes to read my stories, I shouldn't waste more of your time. But reviews are my only non-biased opinions, so we authors are forced to beg and plead, and whatnot. Please send your feedback through reveiws!

* * *

Thanks- Katie


	3. Chapter 1

Yes, these chapters are short. Very sorry about that. But I'll update more than once a week, so don't worry! ;)

* * *

She looked deathly serious, staring at me with wide eyes.

"You don't get a choice. You will come back and meet me here soon." I wasn't about to question someone who seemed this high in power, but she annoyed me already. I could tell this girl was much to full of herself, and demanded respect from everyone. I just nodded and took the death note. That was all I came for. And besides, there were more important things I needed to worry about.

"Good." I left the bony, ruined palace and set off to the human world. Before I could ask Ryuuk how to get there though, he spoke.

"You do realize that was the princess, right?"

"Hmm? That girl, well she called the king her father, I assumed so."

"You- You're- oh nevermind, you'll find out soon enough." It annoyed me when Ryuuk kept everything secretive, but as long as that girl didn't get in my way.

"Anyways, how do we get to the human world?"

"Well, there is a portal to all the worlds somewhere." Ryuuk answered, looking around.

"So, there is more than one world?"

"Well, yeah, obviously there's the Shinigami realm, and the human world, and then there are a few others to, but I never bothered with them." He told me as he led me towards the portals. We walked for a few minutes, and then, I saw it. There were several portals next to each other. He led me closer to them.

"So, which one leads to the human world?" I asked. Ryuuk pointed to the rightmost one. It was a bluish gray color. I stepped forward, and then fell through it. I almost panicked, as I completely forgot that I had wings. But I remembered fast enough. It was an odd sensation, to flap my wings. I felt the rush against the air, the force against me. But it also felt oddly natural. Ryuuk came in right behind me. As I began to fly easily, I took in my surroundings. I could tell I was definitely in Japan. My hometown, more specifically, almost right above where Ryuuk had first dropped the death note.

"I need to kill Near, the Japanese police who worked on Kira, and the FBI. Then I must somehow tell the world that I'm a true god now, and cannot die. " Ryuuk laughed.

"Even as a death god, Light, you are interesting."

"And I need Misa's memory back. You can help with that." Ryuuk looked at me questionably.

"By taking your second death note back."

"I'm going to do that?"

"Yes, because I have a way of getting lots of apples."

"Right, I'll go right away." I smiled as I followed Ryuuk. I knew Near must still be close to where I died.


End file.
